This invention relates to a novel ball game involving a of ball, 2 bases, 6 cans, a bat and a ball whereby recreation and exercise may be provided to 3 players. The players follow the stated rules of play to obtain points. Once each player has batted, the player with the highest score is declared the winner.
1. Prior art
Within applicant""s knowledge there are no known references.
The nature and substance of the invention is believed to be set forth in the foregoing with particular reference to the Abstract.
The primary object is to provide a ball game and apparatus therefor involving three players, requiring a limited playing area as compared to, say, a soft ball diamond, and in which the equipment may be said to be inexpensive for the number of players participating.
Another object is to provide simple and inexpensive equipment which is quickly and easily set up for playing the game and which is easily removed by placing in a container, e.g., a canvas bag, for storage or carrying.
The invention in the foregoing aspects and in other advantageous, related, or subsidiary aspects will be fully apprehended from the following detailed description of preferred embodiments taken in conjunction with the appended drawings: